Talking to the Moon
by tdrotigirl123
Summary: My first fanfic. Inspired by the song "Talking to the Moon" By Bruno Mars. Mike and Zoey haven't talked to each other in two months and they're really upset and want to see each other soon. Will they ever meet up again? Please read. I'm proud of how it turned out. COMPLETE! Read and Review!
1. Moon

I got this idea while listening to 'Talking to the Moon.' by Bruno Mars. I do not own Total Drama or the song. This is my first fanfic so please no rude comments. I hope you like it! This takes place after All-Stars.

Mike's POV.

I'm lying down on my bed holding my cell phone in my hands. I've texted Zoey for like the 50th time this week. Zoey hasn't texted me back in like two months. I don't know why. Is her phone cut off? Is she mad at me? If so what did I do? Did she get grounded? Is she dead? No. If she was dead her parents would tell me. Then I'd... Nevermind. Come on Zoey! Please text back! Ugh. Maybe I should just give up. I would mail her letters but I don't know where she lives. I know she lives not TO far away. But not close to me either. I sigh and text her again.

**To: Zoey**

**Zoey plz txt me back. R u mad at me? Did I do something to hurt your feelings? You haven't talked to me in 2 months. Come on. Plz,Zo.**

I send the message hoping she'll text me back. I look at the clock on my nightstand and it reads 10:30 p.m. I texted her at exactly 8:51 p.m. And I still have my legs crossed on my bed,my phone in my palms,and looking down at my phone waiting for it to vibrate. Just as I was about to put it down and go get into my PJ's it vibrates. I jump up and open it as fast as I can. 'Please be be Zoey. PLEASE BE ZOEY!' I think. It's my mom. I open my inbox and read my text. My mom is working a late night shift tonigt so I'm home alone.

**From: Mom**

**Has she texted you back yet,Sweetie?**

I've told my mom about Zoey not texting me back or calling. She's been asking me this question at least once and sometimes twice a day ever since the day she stopped texing me.

**No. But I don't know what I did.**

**From: Mom You probably didn't do anything. She's probably busy.**

**From: Mike She's been busy for 2 WHOLE months!**

**From: Mom**

**Mike. I know ur upset. Maybe I can get in touch with Zoey's parents.**

**From: Mike**

**Yeah. Hopefully. How would u do that?**

**From: Mom**

**I don't know yet. But I can probably find her parents' number in the phone book.**

**From: Mike**

**Ok.**

**From: Mom**

**Have you ate dinner?**

**From: Mike**

**I ate a sandwitch.**

**From: Mom**

**Ok. I'll be home around 11 so u should go to bed. U have school tomorrow.**

**From: Mike**

**Ok.**

**From: Mom**

**Good Night.**

**From: Mike**

**Night.**

I put my phone down on my night stand and put my pajama's on. Maybe my mom will find Zoey's home number. I really hope so. I miss her more than anything. I really hope she's not mad at me. I don't think I did anything. Maybe it was one of my personas. Ugh. I REALLY hope not. What would I do if we broke up? No girl would ever accept me like Zoey did. There is no one I'd want to be with than Zoey. As soon as I get my green pajama's on, they look just like the yellow one's I wore in Total Drama, I sit on my bed and look out the window.

_'I know your somewhere out there_

_somewhere__ far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back'_

My window is open and the wind is blowing. It's cold in here but I don't move. I'm looking at the Moon. It's glowing. Beautiful stars surround it. The stars remind me of Zoey. After Total Drama we used to meet up at my house and spend the whole day together. We used to go to her house but she moved into a diffrent town right before she stopped texting me. I would always watch her eyes sparkle in the night sky. Then I'd tell her how beautiful she is,then she'd giggle. Her laugh was so adorable. The wind is making the curtins sway back and forth. I'm still looking at the glowing Moon. And I say " Why won't she answer me? She hasn't called,texted,e-mailed, or even visted me or send me a letter. I miss her so much. Please I need a sign that she still loves me. Or something." As soon as I say that the Moon begins to shine even brighter and the star closest to the Moon sparkels the way it does in the romance type movies. My eyes stare at the star then I finally turn off the light and get under the covers and fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. PM me if you have an idea for a Zoke fanfic and I might write it if I like it. Also I said this takes place after All-Stars but Mike still has his personalities. Except Mal. Idk if I'll put any of them in the story. Anyway, hope u liked the first chapter! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Please no rude comments. This is my first fanfic.** **In some chapters Mike and Zoey's POVs will switch alot. Anyway, bye.**


	2. Tears

Zoey's POV.

I'm laying on the couch in my living room watching tv. I grab the remote and start fliping through the channels. Boring shows are on. Seen this,hate that, on and on. Then I change the channel one last time and guess what's on. Total Drame season 4. I sit up on the couch with the remote still in my hands and look at the tv. The episode is almost over. This is episode 9 when Mike gets voted off. I watch as me and Mike were about to have our first kiss then Mike is catapluted into the night sky. I quickly turn the tv off,jump from my seat and run upstairs as quickly as possile almost dieing trying to go to my bedroom. I run into my bedroom and jump on my bed face first, laying on my stomach,crying in a pillow. I miss Mike so much. Ever since I moved I haven't seen or talked to him. It's been 2 months since I last saw him. I would call him but my cell phone was stolen and I don't have money for a new one. I would vist him but I don't have a car and my parents don't trust me to drive theirs. And they won't drive me to his house. I would call him on my parents' phone but I don't know Mike's number. I would e-mail him but I don't have a computer anymore. I just wish I could drive over to his house but my mom won't let me because when I lived at my old house I was driving to the store and some jerk crashed into me when I was at a stop sign. It's was only a tiny dent but it's still there. And my mom is blaming me for it. I would buy my own car but I don't have money. I'm saving up my money for collage. Maybe when I graduate from high school in May my parents will buy me a car as a grauduaton(spelled wrong. I think.) gift. Or maybe for my birthday which is in a few months. Mike's birthday is coming up soon and I want to be with him for his birthday. As I get up I notice wet stains on my pillow and my remote is still in my hands then I throw it across the room and it lands on my desk and knocks over a pitcure frame and brakes. My mom calls and asks me if i'm ok. "Yeah. I'm fine." I say. I walk over to where the pitcure frame broke. There is small bits of broken glass on the floor. I pick up the picture frame and take out the picture that was in it. The picture has Mike and me in it. It was on Valentine's Day last year when Mike and I went to the shore**(****Author: Kinda like one I went to in NJ)** and we had so much fun. We went on scary rollercosters which made me squeeze his hand tight as we were riding. We went on this log ride that was so fun. It was like a water slide,went up then we went fast going down as I held onto his waist my head on his shoulder, looking forward,his hand on mine, and we got soaked. We laughed and had an awesome time. Afterwords we ate frenchfries,snowcones,cotton candy, etc. It was one of the best days we spent together. I miss him more than anything. I hope i'll see him again sometime soon. I just hope he isn't seeing another girl. Nah,Mike wouldn't do that. Right? I pick up all the glass and throw it away. I put the picture in a new frame that's even more beautiful than the first. It's a black square frame with gray sparkled flowers over it. And at the bottom of the frame is purple words that says 'I Love You' in cursive that is covered in glitter and surronded by tiny white hearts. It was my grandmother's frame before she past away a year ago. A photoagrapher saw us laughing and suggested he take a picture of us. It was one of those cameras were right after you take the photo it pops out at the end of the camera. He gave me the picure and I kept it. I place the picture frame on my nightstand right next to my bed and get dressed for school. I put all of my books in my bookbag and put my art journal in it as well. Then I leave my house and get on the bus. As I walk onto the bus, up the stairs I feel a single tear sliding down my left cheek. I quickly wipe it off with my hand before more tears start flowing.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for Chapter 3! ;) No rude comments please! Sorry it's short.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mike's POV

I'm sitting at my lunch table by myself writing in my notebook with a black pen. The name 'Zoey' is doodled all over the page. Her name is in cursive,bubbled,bold,etc. Flowers are surrounding her name all through out the page. Just as Cameron comes and sits down in front of me and puts his tray on the table I come back to reality. " Hey what are you drawing?" Cameron asks me. I quickly shut my notebook and say "N-nothing." I say. Cameron grabs the notebook but I grab the other end and we wrestle for it. Cameron suprisingly snatches he notebook out of my hands which makes me almost fall out of my sea. Cameron flips through the pages. Half of pages are filled with math problems and other school stuff but the rest are filled with drawings of Zoey and her named wrote everywhere. "Wow. What's up with you drawing Zoey's name and face everywhere?" Cameron asks sarcasticly. I'm blushing and looking down at the floor. " What's wrong?" Cameron asks me. " Ugh. I miss Zoey soo much,Cam!" I say and place my face into my arms that are placed on the table. " I'm sorry,Mike. You know I heard her phone was stolen." Cameron says and takes a bite of his chicken. I look up from my arms so I can see Cam's face. Her phone was stolen? That's why she hasn't texted me. Cam can only see my eyes. " W-What?" "Yeah. I heard she was out having dinner with her parents she put her phone down and some man cam and took it or something." He says then taking a sip of his milk. "Really?" I ask. " Yeah,why?" "Cause I haven't talked to her in forever. I've texted her a billion times and she never answered." "Mike. You know Zoey would text you back."

When I get home from school I go into the kitchen and put my bookbag in a chair and sit next to the chair beside it in front of my mom who is slicing a cucumber. " Hey honey,how was school?" She asks me. "Good I guess." I reply. "Has she texted back yet?" My mom asks slicing off the end of the cucumber and putting them in a bowl. " No. Cameron told me her phone got stolen." "Oh. I told you that you didn't do anything,Sweetie." She says supportively. I give a slight smile which turns back into a frown. I still don't know how I would get to see her. " Oh. Honey. I think I may have found Zoey's mother's number in the phonbook." She says pointing to a number in the phonebook. "But I don't know. I haven't called it yet. I'll call the number soon and if it's the right one you can call it." I smile at this. " Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Why don't you go out and do something?" My mom suggests. "Sure. Bye." I say. "Bye,Michael! Oh!-Don't be late for dinner!" She says. " I won't!" I say while turning the door knob. As I walk outside I look up and see the moon in the daylight. I look at it and start talking to it,again. " What am I going to do. A second without her feels like a lifetime without her by me. It's be two and a half months, I miss her sooo much. What is she doing? I know her phone is gone but can't she come vist me?" I let out a sigh and then look down at the ground and then lift my head up again to find to girls who look like their 15 years old looking at me and whispering to one another. I think they live across the street from me. I can over hear what they are saying.

"Look. It's that Mike dude with MPD.I heard he's crazy." One girl says.

"Yeah I know. My friend told me,that's why his girlfriend stopped texting him."

Zoey doesn't think I'm crazy does she? Zoey said she loves oddballs. I look up at the moon once more and began speaking to it. "Zoey. Please,please,please. Come back. I miss you more than ever-." I say but was cut off when I hear the blond girl with hazel eyes speaking again.

"Look at him. Who's he talking to?"

"I think he's talking to the Moon." The other girl with pink dyed hair says.

"Wow. He really is crazy." They both begin laughing and walk away.

'_My neighbors think I'm crazy._

_But they don't understand_

_Your all I have_

_Your all I have.'_

I walk to the park and sit on a bench me and Zoey would sit at and watch the sunset,where we would have a picnic, and just talk. I let out another sigh and start talking to the Moon again.

* * *

Zoey's POV

It's 8:00 p.m. and I'm sitting on my bed,windows open reading a book. I put the book down and look at the night sky outside my window. There's a full Moon out and a bunch of stars surrounding it. I walk up to my window and place my right hand on my necklace and rip it off my neck. I stare down at the necklace Mike gave me in Total Drama season 4. I let out a small sigh and say "Mike. I'm so sorry. I'll find away to get to you. I swear." I say and look at my necklace and place it to my lips on the side that has Mike's face on it. I wrap it around my neck again and stare at the Moon. " Mike. I miss you soooo much. I love you so much. I'll see you soon. I promise I'll make sure of it." I say then walk over to my bed and it down crossed legged. I look at the Moon again. The stars are filling up the night sky which lights up my room. I stare at the beautiful stars,when ever Mike and I would be laying in the grass in his backyard on a picnic blanket I would say how beautiful the stars are and he'd say 'not as beautiful as you' then I'd laugh then he'd say 'you have the most adorable laugh I've ever heard.' Then I'd either kiss his nose or cheek. I find myself talking to the Moon again.

'_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Tryin to get to you'_

" What am I going to do? I miss him sooooo much. But my mom won't take me to see him because she says it will take to long to go there. She says it'd probably take like an hour. Which I doubt it." I say. Then I get into my red nightgown the stops in the middle of my thighs a few inches above my knees,get into bed,fall asleep,and dream about Mike.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Look up the song 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars. It's a good song. Or at least I think so. This is the third time I posted a chapter today. And I started writing the story today. Anyway, thanks for reading! ;) I'll post Chapter 4 soon! Sorry I didn't name this chapter I couldn't think of a name for it.**


	4. Bullies

Mike's POV

I sit on my front porch on the steps looking at the Moonn. It's 8:00 at night and I should be getting to bed soon. I'm staring at the stars. A billion stars light up the night sky. I find myself whispering to the glowing Moon. It's been about a week or two and I've become obssesvive to talking to the Moon. It just feels like someone's talking back to me. And it helps me feel like I'm talking to Zoey. Even though no one really is answering, I still feel like I hear Zoey's voice replying to me. When I talk to the Moon, I'm always hoping Zoey's at her house talking to the Moon,and talking back to me.

'_Talking to the Moon_

_Tryin to get to you_

_In hopes your on the other side_

_Talking to me to.'_

" Zoey's not talking back. She never is. And never will. Am I just crazy? Like those girls said? But they're spreading rumors around and they're not true. I'm not crazy...Right?" The Moon begins to shimmer like it always does when I talk to it."I just wish Zoey was here. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Is Zoey talking back or not? Or am I just a crazy fool,who talks to the Moon like all those peope said. Now they don't think I'm crazy cause of my MPD they think I'm crazy cause I talk to you."

'_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the Moon' _

This Morning I get dressed,eat breakfeast,brush my teeth,and wait at the bus stop. Once I get on the bus, everyone is talking really loud and throwing spitballs and other stuff. But as soon as they see my face they go quite. As I walk down the bus to go to an open seat all the way in the back beside the emergancey exit everyone starts whispering to one another. A bunch of people at school has caught me talking to the Moon like some freak. People still think I'm crazy for having Multiple Personality Disorder but they think I'm even CRAZIER for having a conversasion with the Moon. Now everyone thinks i'm weird and lonely. I'm not weird or lonely...right? I'm not weird. And I have friends. Cameron goes to my school. So does Sam,Dawn,and Gwen. But it just feels like the Moon and night sky is the only thing I can talk to. I don't even talk to my mom or Cam about it. Dawn knows how I'm feeling because she can read my aura and thoughts, but I think she knows I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, Everyone is whispering and I can't help but listen to what they're saying.

" Look,it's _him_." (I can't think of mean things to say.)

"Oh,I know right. Did you hear about his girlfriend? I heard she is going to break up with him."

WHAT? I keep listening to them.

"Wait... He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I don't even know why she went out with him in the first place. He is such a loser, I mean someone who is so despreate that they want someone to love them, they talk to the sky." They both start giggling quitely and meanly. I keep turning my head left then right slowly and looking to a bunch of bullies' eyes then looking to the ground covered in dirt,spitballs,silva,(I think that's how it's spelled.) and paper. As I sit down in the empty seat everyone stares at me. I feel so uncomfortable I slide over as close as I can to the window. My ribs are touching the side of the bus and I notice a kid on the other side of the bus talking to his friend looking at me. I try not to look so I turn my head back to the window, and look up at the daylight. I notice the Moon is still up there. You can't really see it as good as you can at night but I can still she it clearly. I start to move my lips trying to talk to it,but not saying anything. I look over at the boy again and he says

"He's gone _mad_."

'_I'm feeling like I'm famous the talk of the town_

_They say I've mad_

_Yeah I've gone mad' _

When I get home from school I eat dinner,take a shower, brush my teeth,play some video games, and watch some tv. But when it starts to get dark I look out my window and talk to the Moon. I hear footsteps by my door but I don't stop talking. My mother walks in and over hears me talking. "Who are you talking to sweetie?" My mom asks. " Oh. N-no one." My mother comes and sits down beside me on the bed and puts her arm around me. " Talk to me,Mike." I let out a large sigh and begin to speak.

* * *

**Sorry it ended there. Anyway, please comment. And most of the song lyrics will be in Mike's POV more than Zoey's. No rude comments. Some of the chapters won't have the lyrics in it. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, If you have an Idea for a Zoke fanfic,feel free to PM me and if I like it I might right it. I need ideas. I can't really think of anything,exept this. Anyway, thx for reading. :)_ P.S. _Sorry if some of the words are missed spelled. If so, sound it out and if they are missing letters just guess what the word is.**


	5. You don't understand

Before I start I wanted to say thx for the nice comments. ;) that's all I have to say. Enjoy

Mike's POV

My mom sits by me on my bed and has her arm around me. I let out a large sigh and begin to speak. " Mom..." "Who were you talking to?" My mom asks. " Ummm... The- umm the Moon." I tell my mother looking into her green eyes and pale skin. My mother looks confused. "Why?" "Well ever since Zoey left I've missed her so much. I just... I mean everytime...Ugh. It's complicated." I say and place my face in my palms and my elbows on my knees. " Maybe I should call your therapist..." My mother mumbles. But luckliy I heard what she said. "No. There's nothing wrong with me. It just feels like someone's talking back." I tell her. "Honey, I'm sorry to tell you this but no one is talking back to you." She says. This makes my heart drop. I knew if I told her she wouldn't understand. "Yes they are." I mumble to myself hoping she wouldn't hear me. "No,Mike. No one is. I'm going down stairs to call your therapist and see what's going on." She says walking to the door and walks in the hallway. I follow her speed walking and notice she is on the third to last step on her way into the living room. "No!" I yell. She looks at me in shock that I just yelled at her. She still has her left hand on the hand rail and just stands there looking me in the eyes. "No! I don't need a stupid therapy session. Someone is talking back,Mom. I can hear" I tell her looking her in eyes. "Micheal..." "No,Mom. You just don't understand! Someone is talking back to me. I don't know who it is but I can just feel it."

'_But they don't know what I know,_

_Cause when the Sun goes down,_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back'_

My mom just stands there in silence. "You-You just don't understand." I say partly whispering. My mother sighs and trys to change the subject. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." She says with a poker face. (Author: A poker face is when you can't tell what the person is least thats what my dad told me.) " I'm not hungry. I'm gonna skip dinner." I say walking back up the stair into my room. I jump on my bed and lay on my stomach half of my face squished on the pillow. I'm looking out the window agian. But this time I whisper as low as I can but make sure I can still hear my voice.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I'm sitting on my bed watching a romance movie on my tv. Which only makes me feel bad so I change the channel to some action sci-fi movie. I'm sitting cross legged on my bed with a bowl of Cookie Dough Ice Cream. I take my spoon and put in my mouth and after that lick it clean and put the empty bowl to the side. I look out side my window and she the stars and the Moon again. I can't help it so I start to speak to it, Again. "Mike... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whisper. I bet he's probably with some other girl now. Well, we never broke up and he wouldn't cheat on me right? 'Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!' I think. I hold in my hand,again,the necklace Mike gave me about a year or two ago. Mike and I got together somewhere in August in 2012 I think. It's April in 2014. Almost two years. In August it'll be two years. Not important. Annnnnyyyway, I'm looking at the Moon and I notice the millions of stars in the night sky make my room seem so much brighter.

'_At night when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Tryin to get to you'_

"I just hope Mike will forgive me. I just can't stop thinking about him. I really hope I'll see him again. I soooo want to see his beautiful face,the cute gap between his teeth,his adorable brown eyes. I want to hear his sweet voice that makes me want to hug him more than anything and his sweet words. Man what I would do to see him right now." I say looking at the Moon. As I'm thinking about Mike I realize that his 18th birthday is tomorrow!

'_In hopes your on the other side,_

_Talking to me too'_

Ugh. What if I don't see Mike? I would just end up being a fool who talked to the Moon like a crazy person.

'_Or am I a fool,_

_Who sits alone,_

_Talking to the Moon?'_

I let out a sigh and stare at the stars. Billions and Billions of stars light up the sky and it looks magical. "Mike? Do you ever hear me talking to you? Do you ever hear me calling for you?" I let out another sigh but not as loud as the first. " I miss you. Oh what I would give to see you. Or at least talk to you." The full Moon lights up and the stars surrounding it start to shine brighter than ever.

'_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh... _

_Oooh.' _

I've noticed that I've started to sing alot. In the shower,at school,in my sleep. I've even been dancing slowly in my bedroom all alone. I've sung love songs and songs my mother used to sing to me when I was little. I've been singing trying to get my mind off Mike,but I can't. The songs I sing and listen to remind me of Mike.

I'm still staring at the stars and Moon until I go take a shower and get into my pajama's and sit on my knees on my bed. And began talking to the sky again.

'_Cause every night i'm_

_Talking to the Moon!'_

* * *

Mike's POV

I'm staring at the Moon and then look to he other side of the room and look atmy clock that says 9:30. I start to whisper to the stars and Moon again. "Zoey. I hope you know I love you. More than anything and everything on this planet." The Moon starts to light up and the stars brighten up. " I just wish I could see you. I'm still trying to talk to you. My mom is trying to find your number and adress for me. Zoey, I love you and miss you please, please, please come see me or call me or something!" I notice a shooting star and you can guess what I wished 's pretty obvious. Then after about fifty more minutes of talking to the stars and Moon I brush my teeth,take a shower,and lay down in bed. That's when I notice my mother talking on the phone with someone but I can't make out what she's saying. So I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thx for reading! Hope you liked this chapter and MAYBE in the next chapter you'll find out who Mike's mother is on the phone with. And what will happen. Anyway, Plz no rude comments I hope you enjoyed this chapter also thx for the nice comments. If some of the words are missed spelled forgive me. And how many times will I use the phrase 'Talking to the Moon' in this story? I know It gets annoying I try to come up with diffrent phases for it. Bye!**


	6. Birthday Gift

This chapter isn't that great. But still please no rude comments.

Zoey's POV

Last night I got a call from someone I was happy to hear. I get ready and put on my red tank top,tan colored skinny capris,shoes,and put on just a little bit of make up. I never really wear alot of make up just lipstick,a little bit of eye shadow and mascara. Anyway, as I'm getting ready I put on my necklace Mike gave me. When the island flooded in All Stars I buried my necklace in the sand but as I was swimming to get on top of on of the cabins' roof I saw my necklace in the water and dived in to get it. I put my dark red hair in pigtails. I don't put them as high as I normally do I put them at medium highet and shoulder length. I grab a bag thats on my night stand and begin to put stuff in it. I got a copy of the picture of me and Mike and put it in a plain black picture frame an put in the bag. Then I find a crad on my desk and find a pen and begin to write in the card and put it in the bag. Then I notice a gray Jeep in my drive way. I take one more look at myself in the mirror and notice I didn't put my flower in my hair. I quickly look around and notice it's on my bed and put in my hair. The lady in the car beeps the horn and I look out the window and yell " I'm on my way!" I yell downstairs and notice I forgot the bag. "Ugh." I say and run back upstairs grab the bag and run down stairs almost killing myself. Not really. I open up my front door and run to the car. And I open up the car door and sit in the front seat. "You ready?" The lady says. "Yep!" I say exicted. (FYI: Zoey knows this lady it's not some stranger. Just thought u should know.) As we drive I'm singing in the car. The lady says "You have a wonderful voice,Zoey." "Oh. Thank you. I didn't realize I was ." "There's no reason to be sorry." About an hour later we pull up to a cute two story house. There is a bush full with flowers surrounding it. The house is I whitesh tan color but it's still pretty. The woman shows me the way to the door and I follow behind her. She unlocks the door and I enter the living room. The walls are tan and the couch is a dark red. There is another red love seat across from it. Beside it is a small table with a pretty lamp and a vase. The woman takes me upstairs and I stay behind her so the person I'm about to see doesn't see me just yet. The lady walks into a meduim size room I can't really see. The woman looks at me and puts her finger to her lips that tells me to 'shh'. I smile slightley trying not to become to excited.

* * *

Mike's POV

"Okay Mike I'm back." My mother says as she walks into my room. She has a huge smile on her face. "Oh hey,Mom." "Happy birthday. I have a present for you!" She says happily. I wonder what it is. She already gave me a present today. She usually only gives me at least 1 present each year. I give her a confused look and say. "O-Ok?" "Stand up and close your eyes." My mother tells me. What? I do as I'm told. I stand up from my bed and put my hands over my eyes. I don't really know where she's going with this. Normally I would peek through my hands but my mother keeps asking me if I'm peeking and she knows when I lie to her so I just stand there seeing nothing but pitch black. Next thing I know I'm knocked back on my bed on my back by some mysterious figure I haven't looked at yet.

* * *

Zoey's POV (about two minutes before Mike got knocked down.)

The woman looks back at me and noddes her head and swayes her hand back and forth telling me to go inside. As I enter the room I see a tall,brown spiked hair boy standing beside his bed with his eyes shut. I drop the bag by Mike's mother's feet and run to Mike and hug him which makes him fall on his bed almost knocking him off the bed and I'm showering him with kisses all over his cheeks,nose,and forhead. My arms are around his neck but he doesn't hug back. I don't think he has figured who I am yet.

* * *

Mike's POV

I feel kisses all over my face. I haven't opened up my eyes yet but when I do the first thing I see is silky cherry red hair and pale skin. Right after I take a one second glance at her red hair I immiedantly know it's Zoey. _ZOEY!_ I hug her back with all my streangth but not hard enough to hurt her. "ZOEY!" I yell exitedly and kiss her cheek. "I'm SO happy to see you! How did you get here?" I really don't care I'm just happy to see her. " Your mom called my home phone last night and agreed to come pick me up to see you!" She says still hugging me and kissing my cheek. I feel my face heat up so I know it's red. "I'll...just leave you two alone." My mother jokes and shuts the door. I hear her foot steps going down the stairs and I pull away from Zoey,but my hands still on her waist. "I've missed you soooo much! Why haven't you come to see me earlier or called me or something?" I ask looking in her eyes.

After she explains what happened about her not rembering my number,her laptop broke,her mom not letting her drive the car,I don't care. I've missed her more than anything. We are sitting by one another on the bed and I grab her waist and pull her closer to me. " I'm so glad you came. You have no idea how much I've missed you!" I say and hear her giggle. "Awwww... I've missed your laugh,Zo." I say and she kisses me on the cheek a few inches from my lips. "Your so sweet." She says. "I've missed you too,Mike. I'm sorry I lost touch with you. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Zoey says. I look her in the eyes. _There is no way she missed me more than I missed her._ "Trust me,Zo. I've missed you way more." She giggles again. "Happy Birthday,Mike." She says and kisses me on the nose. "Thanks,Zoey." I say and kiss her precious forhead. "Oh! I got you a present." Zoey says and gets up from the bed which removes her from my grasp.

* * *

**This is not the final chapter. Idk how many more there will be. Not alot. But anyway, no rude comments plz. Next chapter will be posted soon. Sorry if the words are misspelled, idk why but it's either cuz i'm typing fast and because somethingis wrong with this stupid thing it removes some of the letters. I hope you liked! Please comment(Nice comments.) ;)**


	7. Picture Perfect

Zoey's POV

I get up from Mike's bed and walk over to the closed door. I pick up my bag for Mike. The bag isa lime green and teal. With the words 'Happy Birthday' In cursvie. I walk over to Mike's bag and sit close to Mike. I hand him the bag and he lightly takes it from my hands. I'm watching him take out the colored paper from inside the bag and I see him look in the bag.

* * *

Mike's POV

After I take out everthing Zoey has given me, A book,a card,total warriors 3, ( A sequel to total warriors 2) there is still one last thing at the bottom of the bag. A picture frame with a picture of me and Zoey. I remeber this day. It was on Valentine's Day and me and Zoey spent the whole day together. Zoey looks beautiful in this picture. Her hair is down,her eyes are sparkling,and she's not wearing any makeup. Zoey always looks prettier when she wears less makeup. I mean she looks amazing everyday,like really amazing,but I think Zoey is beautiful even without makeup. I notice Zoey is just looking at me waiting for me to say something. Did she say something? "What?" I say looking up. "I said do you like it?" She says with a little giggle. " I love it Zoey. Thank you." I say happily giving her a tight hug. She returns the hug and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm glad you like it,Mike." She says and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I feel my face heat up again and I'm dumbstruck. My mother walks in the room and notices us hugging. "Oops." My mother jokes which makes Zoey and I look at her. "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you your breakfest is ready. And Zoey I made you some too." She says. "Oh. Thank you,But you didn't have to." Zoey says. "Oh it's ok. I'll meet you downstairs." My mom says. Then looks back at me and Zoey. "Mike you have something on your face." She says pointing then leaves. I put my hand to my cheek and realize it's just Zoey's clear lipgloss. I wipe it off and my mother walks out of the room. "That was embarrassing." I laugh. "So... Maybe we should go eat." I suggest. "Okay. Let's go." Zoey says and grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs and go into the kichten and eat choclate chip walffels with whipcream ontop.

* * *

**Yeah,this chapter sucked. I didn't know what to write for it. :( But,Still please no rude comments. And sorry it's short. Trust me the next chapter will be better. I hope you liked it. And I didn't really know what the chapter title should have been so I just used 'Picture Perfect.' Weird title I know. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)**


	8. Girl Talk

I got this idea a little while ago while watching 'Geek Charming.' I hope you like it.

Mike's POV

As me and Zoey were heading into the kitchen a sweet smell caught my attetion. As Zoey and I enter the room I notice my mother is making home made choclate chip walffels. I look at the table and there are three plates waiting for us. One for my mother,Zoey and me. I walk Zoey over to the table and pull out the chair for her and she sits down and I push the chair closer to the table like a gentleman. "Thank you,Mike. But you don't have to do that." She says "I just want to be a good gentleman." I tell her while smiling and looking in her eyes. "And you are one." She says happily while my mother takes our plates and puts the choclate chip walffels on them. When she returns takes the surup and puts it on the walffles and puts whipcream on it also. "Thank you " Zoey says. "You welcome Zoey" My mother replys. As we start eating my mother and girlfriend start to have a conversasion. And once Zoey and my mom are finished with the food my mom takes our plates and Zoey thanks her again for the food politely and compliments on how good it was. "Thank you Zoey. Your so sweet." Zoey smiles and starts to take a sip of her milk. "And plus,I love cooking for my future daughter in-law." _WHAT?! _Zoey makes some awkward noise while taking a sip from her milk. Like she was about to spit her bevrage out of her mouth but luckily was able to keep it in. My mother starts to walk into the kitchen with the plates. "Mom!"I say in embarrassment. Zoey chuckles while blushing in embarresment also."I'll help." Zoey says and grabs her plate and follows my mom into the kitchen. My mother stops for a second while Zoey keeps walking into the kitchen. "Mike,why don't you go feed he dog." My mother says. Zoey is allergic to dogs so my mom had to put him outside and clean the entire house to get rid of all the dog hair. I'm still blushing but I grab the bag full of dog food and head outside to the back porch.

* * *

Zoey's POV

I'm washing dishes with Mike's mother. When I break the silence. "So what did you mean when you said future daughter in-law?" I ask nervously. "Oh. Well Mike talks about you all the time and he loves you so I kinda guessed." I blush. "Mike...L-loves me?"I ask shyly. "Of course. He talks about how he always misses you and about how pretty you are. So and so" My face heats up even more. "Awww... that's so sweet. But I don't think Mike would ever love me enough to propose to me."

* * *

Mike's POV

After I feed my large black labrodor retriver I walk back into the ktchen but when I hear Zoey and my mom talking I pause at the door and listen.

"So...what did you mean when you said future daughter in-law?"

"Oh. Well Mike talks about you all the time and he loves you,so I kinda gussed."

"Mike...L-Loves me?"

"Of course. He talks about how he always misses you and about how pretty you and so."

"Awww...that's so sweet. But I don't think Mike would ever love me enough to propose to me."

I pause here. How could she think I don't love her that much? Of course I love her. A BUNCH! I mean it would be nice if we did get married one day but...I mean...I..uh... nevermind. I keep listening to their conversasion.

"Why would you say such a thing,Zoey?"

"I don't know. Mike's just the first guy I've dated. And I'm not much of a prize."

What? Zoey's the best thing thathas ever happened to me. She's my life. How could she say that? She is totally a prize. She's beautiful,sweet,smart,not to mention she's the first girl who has accepted me for me. Even though there are four me's. Uhh... Anyway, My mom begins to speak.

"Aww...Zoey. Don't say that. Mike really likes you. I've even seen drawings in his notebooks of your name and face doodled everywhere."

"Awwwwww..."

I feel my face heat up again and I know it's red. When did she look in my notebook?

"He really draws pictures of me?"

"Oh yeah. Almost every page is full of them. There are only a few pages that don't have drawings of you."

"Mike's so sweet."

" He sure is."

That's when my kitten I got a little while after Zoey moved away comes and rubs all over my leg. Her calico fur sheds all over my pants leg. She begins to meow loudly wanting me to pet her. "Ssshh." I say as quietily as possible. But she doesn't stop meowing. Zoey and my mom turn there headsand see that i'm right at the door watching them. I freeze and while still blushing,I'm staring in Zoey's beautiful shocked brown eyes. "Mike..Where you ease-dropping?" "What? Girl talk. Ew. Hand me a towel I'll help."

* * *

Zoey's POV

I grab a dish towel that laying beside the sink. I take it and hit Mike playfully on the back with it. "Hey!" I give aquick laugh before he grabs a spray bottle full over water and begins the spray me over and over with the water while I'm hitting him easily with the dish towel. He keeps spinning me around and holds me with his arms and sways me back left and right and when he lets go I grab the spray bottle from his hands and squirt him in the face. "Hey! What was that for?" He asks me. "Fun." I joke. He runs over to the cabniet and grabs a plastic cup. He fills it half way as fast as he can and throws the water on my face. "Mike!" I laugh. "What? It's just for fun." He mocks. I let out a playful sigh and suggest we clean up. "Okay." he replys. We begin to clean up when he sprays me again with the spray bottle. "Hey!" I say.

After about thirty more minutes of getting wet,being spun around,and being tickled we clean up the mess and go back up into Mike's room when I notice Mike's mother holding a camera and watching a video on it. Did she record us playing in the kitchen. I guess Mike and I forgot she was there. As we are walking up the stairs I grab Mike's hand a kiss his cheek for absloutley no reason at all,I just wanted to. I see his face redden upand he smiles at me showing the cute gap between his teeth which makes my smile grow bigger.

* * *

**Sorry that Zoey's POV is always short. I'll try to make it longer next time. I hope you liked it. Please comment. Nice comments only please. I hope you liked this it was short. Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;3**


	9. Sleeping Beauty

Zoey's POV

As Mike and I enter his room we're still holdong hands until he lets go and opens up the movie I gave him. "You wanna watch it?" I nodd and he pops the dvd into his dvd player and grabs the remote. He goes and flops down on the bed and moves his hand up and down that tells me to come lay next to him. I walk over to his bed and lay right next to him. I place my head on his chest which is so comfortable to me. I have my hand on his chest also and he puts his arm over my shoulder. As soon as he puts his strong but skinny arms around me I get butterflies in my stomach and smile at him looking into his brown eyes. He smiles back at me and kisses me lightly on the forhead.

After about an hour or two I look over to the side and see Mike's nightstand. Mike has already put the picture I gave him on the nightstand. Beside the frame is a digital clock that says 1:30 p.m. I turn back over to Mike who is still watching the movie and yawns. I look at him and kiss his cheek. About a centermeter or two away from his lips. He looks at me and smiles. "What's wth all the kisses today? Not that I'm complaining." He jokes. I shrug and wrap my arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around me which makes the warmth from his body spread through mine. He kisses my forhead and I close my eyes. When I open them I raise my head and look at Mike's eyes. "You look tired,Zo. How much sleep did you get last night?"Mike asks. "Not much. Why?" "Why don't you take a nap?" "But-" I was cut off when Mike places his index finger to my lips and says "Ssshh." I just stare into Mike's dark brown eyes. "Just go to sleep,Zo." He says. I just smile and give a quiet laugh that was more like me letting out some air from my mouth. Mike gets up and I sit up on the bed watching him move trying to see what he is doing. He picks up a blanket from inside a weaved basket and when he comes back he lays down beside me and wraps the blanket around me. "Mike-" I say but paused. He wrapped one arm over my shoulder and the other around my waist. "Go to sleep."He says and puts his hand on my forhead and starts moving his thumb back and forth slowly which makes me tired. I yawn and look up at him and he gives a toothy grin showing the adorable gap in between his teeth. He lightly places his lips to my forhead and then he buries his face in my hair. I place my head on his shoulder and my arms and hands that are wrapped up in the blanket on his chest. "I don't wanna sleep for long. Wake me up in an hour." "Okay." Mike replys with one arm over my waist and his hand still on my forhead. I turn on my side and go to sleep.

...

When I wake up my vesion is blurry. Mike's thumb hasn't moved and is still rubbing my forhead lightly. I look at the tv and he's watching a show Animal Planet. The movie I gave him must have ended. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and he looks back at me and smiles. "How'd you sleep?" "Good." I reply. "Oh. I have something I want to show you." He says and pulls out his cell phone. I look at his cell phone and I see what time it is on his phone and it says 4:30 p.m. "Mike." "What?" "You said you'd wake me up in an hour." "Well you looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you. Speaking of which..." He says and goes to the pictures on his phone and taps on a picture of me sleeping on his chest. My face was squished,my hair was a mess,and just a little bit of not very noticeable drowl was on my cheek. "Mike! Why'd you take this picture of me!?" I say sitting up looking at him."Cause you looked cute." He says "Delete it Mike!" "No. You look beautiful while sleeping." "No I don't. I look weird." "No you don't. And I'm not deleting it. I'm gonna make it my screen saver." "Noooooo..." I say quietly like a little five year old with a high pitched voice. Then a quick sound came from the phone and then he says "Done."

* * *

Mike's POV

I save the picture of Zoey sleeping next to me as my screen saver and show it to her. "Miiiikee... I told you I didn't want you to do that." She says upset. "Why? I think you look adorable." She does. Even though she says she doesn't she still looks cute. Usually when someone is sleeping they look like a mess but I think Zoey is so cute while she's sleeping. "Fine." She says playfully but annoyed. I give her a kiss on the cheek then she looks up at me and give me a the cute smile I love so much.

* * *

**I hope you like'd this chapter. Sorry it's short. No rude comments please. Next chapter will be posted soon. :)**


	10. Kisses

Mike's POV.

It's almost six o'clock in the evening and Zoey and I are still laying in my bed talking,laughing,enjoying each others company. I look down at Zoey who has her head on my shoulder, holding me by the waist,and has her eyes on the televison. I just look at her beautiful brown eyes staring at the tv watching her long eyelashes move up and down as she blinks. I wonder how her eyelashes don't get tangled when she blinks. She must have noticed me staring at her from the coner of her eye cause she looks up at me. "Why are you staring at me?" She says but she says it in a nice way. I turn my head blushing "I'm sorry. Your-Your just soooo pretty." "Aww...That's so sweet Mike." She says and squeezes me tighter. "I mean it,Zoey. Your the prettiest girl I've ever seen." I tell her. She just stares at me blushing. "Really?" "Yes. Your beautiful inside and out Zoey." "Awwwww...Mike. Your the sweetest guy ever!" She says and starts kissing my cheek and all her lipgloss has come off of her lips onto my cheeks. Now her lips are bare. Her pinkish-red lips are all over my cheeks making my dumbstruck and making me blush more and more. So much it's probably really noticeable on my tan skin. "Heeey! Zooey!"I chuckle. She stops kissing me and asks me what I wanted to do. "Hmmmm..." I say tapping the coner of my lip while thinking. I turn my head to the clock on my nightstand and it reads 7:30. Time really goes by fast,doesn't it? I turn my head the other way and notice it's getting dark outside and the Moon is full and glowing and there are already a bunch of stars in the sky. I sit up quickly and Zoey gets off the bed. "What's wrong?" She asks worried. I give a slight chuckle. "Nothing." I say,stand up,and take her hand. I start running down the stairs practicly dragging her with me. Our hands are still locked and I take her into my backyard. "What are we doing out here?" She asks me. " I don't know. I guess I jus wanted to sit out here with you." "Awww..." She says sitting down and I sit down right next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulder and she lifts her arm up and holds my hand.

As we sit there she places her head on my shoulder. I can smell the sweet scent of her hair. I think it's either cinamon or mint. I can also smell the scent of her flower in her hair. She's so beautiful in the moonlight. The way her eyes sparkle,her hair shines,and how the light reflects on her cheekbones. Instead of staring at the stars I stare at my beautiful girlfriend. Not in creepy way, she's just so cute I can't help it. We sit there in an akward silence until she begins to speak. "It's beautiful isn't?" She says. "It is. But not as beautiful as you." I tell her.

* * *

Zoey's POV

Butterflies fill my stomach. "Aww...Mike." I say hugging him. "That's so nice." I tell him. "It's true,Zo. When ever you're here it looks like the stars aren't shining." He tells me. I start blushing but I don't think it's noticeable. "Aww...You say the sweetest things,Mike." I say still holding him by the neck. I pull back a little bit and just stare in his eyes and he stares into mine. He tucks my red hair behind my ear and slowly moves his hand down and stops at my chin. He holds my chin with just his index finger and stares in my eyes. He begins to lean in and I do the same. Just as we were about to connect lips... Mike's mother opens the door and startles us. She tells us it's time for dinner and asked if I wanted to join them. "Okay." I tell her still embarrassed she saw that Mike and I were about to kiss.

When we begin to eat she begins to speak. "Zoey,If you want you can spend the night and I can take you home in the morning." She says and takes a bite/sip of her potato soup. "Thanks. But where would I sleep?" I ask curious. I don't think they have a guest room. "You can sleep with Mike." My eyes widen and I just give a small smile and another tiny laugh that just sounds like I'm letting out air. I just sit there taking a bite out of a potato from the soup. We just sit there in an akward silence until Mike and I are done. Then we go back outside and look at the stars.

We just sit there not saying anything. Until Mike grabs my hand and kisses my neck,making me have butterflies again. It's funny how even though we've been dating for 2 years I still get butterflies and I get nervous around him. He gets the same way. I think he flusters and studders around me alot. I smile at him and accept his hand. "You know when you stopped talking to me I started doing this weird thing..." Mike says but pauses. "What?" "Don't think I'm weird...but.."


	11. I did it too

Zoey's POV

"Don't think I'm weird but, ever since you left I've talked to the Moon and stars alone without being judged." Why on earth would he think that I would think he's weird for that? I did too, I don't know what he's so worried about. "Although, I was judged at school. Some people at school caught me talking to the sky and started spreading rumors around school." He tells me. "Like what?" I ask. "Well I over heard two girls on the bus one day and they said that you were going to dump me because I'm so weird." "What? Who starts these type of rumors?" "I don't know. But at first I kinda belived them. Because I thought you didn't have feelings for me anymore and that's why you stopped talking to me." He says. How could he think that I didn't have feelings for him? I just stare at him without saying anything while he still looks up at the sky and starts to talk again. "You wouldn't do that,would you?" He turns his head and looks at me and then I shake my head 'no.' Then he smiles slightly and looks back up at the stars still holding my hand. "People at school started to make fun of me. Usually they make fun of me because of my disorder,but now they just think I'm weird cause I talk to the sky like someone's talking back. My mother even caught me talking to the Moon and suggested she call my therapist but,I wouldn't let her." "Really?" He noddes his head. Why would people bully him because of something as little as that? It's completly normal...right? "Then, everone thought I was weird cause I thought I heard someone talking back to me. My mom even told me there's no one talking to me. Then, I told her someone is. Even though I knew she was right." I feel bad for Mike. His mother and people at school thought he was weird. Mike is not weird. I totally understand. Because, I did the same thing. Only...not in public. "Then... I it started to get even weirder. Everytime I would talk to the sky I would hear your voice. Thinking you were talking back to me. Crazy isn't?" He says. "No. Because I was." I tell Mike. His eyes widen but not much. I tell by the look on his face that he doesn't know what i'm talking about.

* * *

Mike's POV

What does she mean by she was talking back? "What do you mean?" "I mean, your not crazy. And it's not weird that you have a conversasion with the Moon and stars. Because I did it too. So... And you said you started doing it after I left,right? It's the same time here as it is over where I moved. I only live an hour away from here. But,don't worry I won't be living there for long. Like I was saying,if you where talking to the Moon then I probably was too. So,I was talking back,I guess." I just stare at her. I squeeze her hand a little but not were it would hurt her. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I ask looking in her eyes. She shakes her head. "No. I really was. Every night I'd look out my window and started whispering to it. And I thought the same thing. I thought that I was some fool..who'd sit alone Talking to the Moon." She says. "Then... You're the first person who understands." I say and put my hand to her face and cup her cheek. We stare into each other's eyes for about three minutes. Wow. I don't think there is anyone on this planet more beautiful than Zoey. She smiles at me and I smile back,showing the large gap Zoey says is really cute. I just think it looks weird. But,if Zoey thinks it's cute...My hand is still on her cheek and my other hand holding hers on the ground. I stare into her sparkleing brown eyes I start to lean in. I close my eyes as I wait for my lips to meet Zoey's. When I feel her lips on mine I have butterflies in my stomach and goosebumps surrounding my body. Even though her lipgloss has faded ,I can still taste the watermelon flavor off of her lips. Zoey's kisses are always so soft and passionate it makes me crave for more. As soon as we end the kiss I smile at her. She smiles back at me with her pearly white teeth. I remove my hand from her face and suggest we go back inside. "Okay." Zoey says sweetly. I grab her hand and take her inside and up to my room.

Once we enter my room I let go of her hand and flop down on the bed an grab the remote. Zoey just stands there looking at me with a playfully annoyed look. I give a chuckle and motion my hand that tells her to come lay with me. She playfully rolls her eyes and smiles. She rests her head on my chest and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. I shift my head to the left to see what time it is. I look at my clock on my nightstand and it says 10:30 p.m. "Zoey, we should probably go to sleep." I tell her. No answer. I look down to see her and realize she's already asleep. I smile and let out a small laugh. I pick up the blanket that is right up under my feet and wrap it around Zoey and me. She scoots over a little closer to me. I kiss the top of her forhead and close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep with a perfect dream.

* * *

**Ok! That's the last chapter. But, I'm gonna post the Epilogue then,I'll be done. Anyway,I hope you liked this chapter. And sorry if the chapter title sucks I couldn't think of anything.**


	12. Epilogue

**I don't own Total drama or the song 'Talking to the Moon.'**

**EPILOGUE**

Mike's POV

After six years of being together I proposed to Zoey. Today is the day of our wedding. Zoey walks down the aisle in a beautiful silky white dress. She holds a bouquet her hands that is filled with roses,daises,sunflowers,lillies and more. Zoey looks beautiful. Her hair is let down with braids in the back,she wears a long pearl necklace that goes down her back,and put in her braides she wears tiny but cute flowers in her hair. She walks on red,white,and pink rose petals on the ground. The preacher holding a book in his hands right next to me. I can't help but stare at Zoey and smiling with a goofy grin. When she see's me smiling her smile grows bigger. I'm in a black tux with a flower in the pocket. Cameron,Dawn,Gwen,Anne Maria,and everyone from season 4 and the previous seasons are sitting in the crowd. Even Scott is in the first row giving me two thumbs up.

After Zoey and I have said our vows the preacher asks me if I take Zoey to be my wife. And of course I say "I do." Looking into my beautiful bride's sparkling brown eyes. I place a dimond ring on Zoey's finger and I notice Zoey's boucing up and down a little which makes me smile. The bald preacher begins to speak. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Zoey begins to bounce even more and grabs my neck with her arms and kisses me full on the lips just like she did when our lips first touched.

After that we eat cake,slow dance,laugh,and have a good time. I still feel like I'm dreaming. I just married the girl of my dreams. I litarelly madeCameron pinch me when no one was looking. I haven't let go of Zoey's hand since the kiss. I keep her hand tight in mine, and just about every two minutes I raise it up to my lips and kiss it. Zoey rests her head on my shoulder as I eat. I pick up a piece of my chocolate wedding cake with my fork and feed it to Zoey. I notice she got a piece of iceing on her cheek somehow and I wipe it off with my index finger and lick it off. She smiles and giggles and rests her head back on my shoulder again. I can not belive Zoey said yes when I proposed to her. She seemed shocked but she smiled and cried tears of joy. I was shocked when she said yes. But I was unbeliveably happy.

I remeber on my 18th birthday four years ago when Zoey and my mom were talking in the kitchen and Zoey thought I never would love her enough to propose to her. But guess what. I love her more than anything and I want to be with er forever. It was also the day when I found out she understands just about everthing I go through. Because, when I told her I talked to the Moon when she left, I found out she did the same thing. Zoey and I have a bunch in common,but what I really love is that she understands when nobody else does. I love Zoey with all my heart,she's the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's the only one who understood when I told her about my MPD,well...exept for Cameron.

I love Zoey mre than anything,she the only girl who accepted me for me,she's all I have, and I'm never going to lose her again.

_I know your somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away._

_I want you back, I want you back._

_My neighbors think I'm crazy,_

_But they don't understand,_

_You're all I have, You're all I have._

_At night when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself,_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Trying to get to you._

_In hopes your on the other side,_

_Talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool,who sits alone Talking to the Moon?_

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town._

_They say I've gone mad,Yeah I've gone mad._

_But they don't know what I know,_

_Cause when the Sun goes down, someone's talking back,_

_Yeah,they're talking back._

_At night when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself,Talking to the Moon._

_Trying to get to you. _

_In hopes your on the otherside,__Talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool, who sits alone Talking the Moon?_

_Ahh...Ahh...Ahh... Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Ahh... Oh,oh,oh...Ahh...Oh,oh,oh...Ahh..._

_Cause every night I'm talking to the Moon!_

_Still trying to get to you._

_In hopes your on the other side,talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool,who sits alone talking to the Moon?_

_Ohhh...I know your somewhere out there,_

_Somewhere far away..._

* * *

**That's it! The story is done! Aww... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. No rude comments please! :) Thanks for reading and thank you for the nice comments. I love this song by Bruno Mars. He is my best friend's favorite singer so I listen to him with her and I started likeing him alot. You should look the song up it's good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! _Favorite and comment plz!_**

** ~_Tdrotigirl123~_**


End file.
